Shimura Toshiro
Background I am Shimura Toshirō, sixth son of Shimura Nagito who was Daimyo of the Shimura Clan, and brother of Shimura Isao who is Daimyo of the Shimura Clan. May I always be blessed to serve the Empress materasu and the Dragonborn Empire. Two years ago, my elder brother Shimura Seiji stole an important artifact from Shiro Shimura (Shimura Castle). The lost piece was the Fujiwara Lamp, a solid-gold oil lamp gifted to the Shimura Clan by the Emperor Fujiwara himself for its role in defending the Empire some 600 years ago. It is said that the Fujiwara Lamp has magic properties, but nobody knows what they are. The dishonor of his own son stealing such a priceless treasure was too much for my father, who committed ritual suicide to reclaim his lost honor. Now my eldest brother Isao leads the clan. Isao's first act as Daimyo of the Shimura Clan was to send me after Seiji to recover Fujiwara's Lamp for my coming of age mision. If the Empress learns Fujiwara's Lamp is lost, the clan may lose favor in her court. If that happens our very existence would be in danger. I must find my brother and recover the lamp. My only clue thus far is that a fisherman saw an Orc outrider the day of Seiji's disappearance, that and an envelope from Seiji's rooms bearing the crest of an anchor and three crowns. Around Land's End The Arrival of a New Hero As the sun continues to rise into the sky above Land's End, a boy no older than eight or nine bounds out of the guard tower and down the street as fast as his legs will carry him. "Master Sobek! Master Sobek!" Passersby hear the boy scream with delight as he turns down the street to where the dock master is overseang the construction of a fishing boat in dry dock. "What in tarnation has you running around my docks like a fool..." Sobek began. "Sails Master Sobek! White sails! On the horizon! There's a big ship heading this way" With that, Sobek practically knocks the boy off the dock making his way to the guard tower. A few minutes later, perched on top of the guard tower with a glass pointed at the oncoming ship, Sobek visibly relaxes. "Looks to be a trader," he says to Orland, "The waterline is too high on her. No pirate in his right mind would carry that much weight on a raid. More than likely She's on her way down the coast and needs to put in to water. Either way she's changed her heading and is coming this way." "Let them come," Orland says, "I won't turn anyone away, especially traders. It may even work to raise the towns morale." ... Three hours later The DAWN RIDER is safely guided through the storm wall and into port. Townsfolk with nothing better to do have find their way to the dock and watch as the few dockhands Sobek employs help the ship's crew tie off mooring lines and run up a gang plank. As people begin filing off the ship, carrying empty barrels for water and full boxes of trade goods, three men draw the attention of much of the crowd. The Two dragonborn are likely the only ones of their kind many of the Land's Ender's have seen. That is excepting Sobek, and he was practically human in his dress and manner. These were almost alien. Both were at least six feet tall and massive. For the observant in the crowd, the gangplank bows under their weight as if four or five grown men were crossing. Their cloths were also unusual. Each wore long flowing trousers, more akin to divided skirts than breeches, and a shirt of heavy cotton with no buttons, just folded over itself and tucked into the pants. Finally, each wore a silken robe of sorts, belted over the shirt and gigantic wide brimmed hats, woven from straw that made the wearer's head resemble a mushroom. One was red and the second almost bronze in color; and, for those who notice things like this, the two swords, one shorter than the other, were set at the red one's hip. Behind them, but obviously a part of their party, a half-orc carried what must be their bags using a 7 foot spear with a leather wrapping on one side as a walking stick. The grey skinned half-orc wore cloths not to dissimilar to Land's Ender's, but of finer quality, and obviously made for him. As the three reach the bottom of the gangplank, the bronze dragonkin approaches Sobek and begins speaking to him in a language none of the onlookers understand. Sobek dry washes his hands making several curt nods of his head before durning to the red dragonborn and bowing deeply. The red dragon returns the bow and then hugs Sobek. They exchange a few words in the same harsh, guttural language, then Sobek bows again and backs away. The half-orc looks bored as the dragonborn talk amongst themselves, that is until the bronze drake spouts something to him in Orcish. With that the orckin hands him the spear, puts down the bags he's carrying, and returns to the ship. The bronze and red dragon exchange a few more words then the first marches off toward Sleeping Sickness while the latter heads straight for the town hall. The crowd melts before them. After about an hour inside the town hall (presumably speaking with Orland) the red dragonborn steps into the open air and glances at the position of the sun. The Half-Orc from the ship approaches him and the two converse in orcish. Then, together, they head for the inn. Quests Harran's Tower (Pt. 2)